hogwartsschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is a school of Magic. It was created over 1,000 years ago. The original founders of Hogwarts, was Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Hogwarts is Unplottable, which means that not even the most powerful wizards can find it, only the students and teachers can go to Hogwarts.When Muggles find it, they see a sogn that says " DANGER, DO NOT ENTER,UNSAFE". Hogwarts is under a series of Protective spells. Protego Horribulus is one, which keeps out Dark Wizards. Houses Gryffindor. Gryffindor is a house inside of Hogwarts. They are known for their brave students, daring, and kind-hearted. The school colors are Scarlet and Gold, and a Lion is Griffyndors symbol. The house ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. The Common Room is on the 7th floor. The founder of Gryffndor is Godric Gryffindor Slytherin. Slytherin is a house inside of Hogwarts. They are known for their being cunning, resourcefullness, and their Pure-Blood status. The school colors are Green and Silver, and a serpent is Slytherins symbol. The house ghost is the Bloody Baron. The Common room is underneath the Great Lake, which gives it a green glow.The founder of Slytherin is Salazar Slytherin. Hufflepuff.Hufflepuff is a house inside of Hogwarts. They are known to be kind, fair-play, honesty, and loyalty. The school colors are Yellow and Black, and badger is Hufflepuffs symbol. The house ghost is the Fat Friar. The Common Room is in Hogwarts Kitchens. The founder is Helga Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is a house inside of Hogwarts. They are known for being witty, creative. The school colors are Blue and Gold, and the Eagle is Ravenclaws symbol. The house ghost is Helena Ravenclaw or Grey Lady. The Common Room is special, its located on a high tower, to enter it, you need to answer a riddle and get it correctly. School Motto Hogwart's motto is: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". Which means, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon." School Song "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts, Teach us something please,Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Teachers&Headmasters Headmasters * Unidentified Headmaster * Professor Eoessa Sakndenberg * Professor Amberose Swott * Professor Dilys Derwent * Unidentified Headmaster * Professor Phineas Nigellus Black * Professor Newton Scamander * Professor Armando Dippet * Professor Albus Dumbledore * Professor Minerva McGonagall * Professor Albus Dumbledore * Professor Dolores Umbridge * Professor Albus Dumbledore * Professor Minerva McGonagall * Professor Severus Snape * Professor Minerva McGonagall * Unknown Headmaster. Heads of houses Gryffindor Godric Gryffindor Albus Dumbledore Minerva McGonagall Hufflepuff Helga Hufflepuff Pomona Sprout Ravenclaw Rowena Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick Slytherin Salazar Slytherin Horace Slughorn Severus Snape Professors Arithmancy * Professor Septima Vector (also advanced Arithmancy) Astronomy *Professor Aurora Sinistra Care of Magical Creatures * Professor Silvanus Kettleburn * Professor Rubeus Hagrid * Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank Charms * Professor Filius Flitwick Defence Against the Dark Arts * Professor Galatea Merrythought * Professor Quirinus Quirrell * Professor Gilderoy Lockhart * Professor Remus Lupin * Barty Crouch Jr. (impersonating Professor Alastor Moody) * Professor Dolores Umbridge * Professor Severus Snape * Professor Amycus Carrow (Dark Arts) * Unknown Divination * Professor Sybill Trelawney * Professor Firenze Flight Instructor * Rolanda Hooch Herbology * Professor Herbert Beery * Professor Pomona Sprout * Professor Neville Longbottom History of Magic *Professor Cuthbert Binns (Died, still teaches.) Muggle Studies * Professor Quirinius Quirrell * Unnamed Male Professor * Professor Charity Burbage * Professor Alecto Carrow * Unknown Potions * Professor Horace Slughorn. * Professor Severus Snape. * Professor Horace Slughorn. Study of Ancient Runes * Professor Bathsheda Babbling Transfiguration * Professor Albus Dumbledore * Professor Minerva McGonagall * Unknown Apparition * Wilkie Twycross (7th years only) Supporting Staff Caretaker'' * Apollyon Pringle * Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris. '''Healer * Madame Pomfrey Gamekeeper * Ogg * Rubeus Hagrid Refree * Rolanda Hooch Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions *Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Librarian *Irma Pince. Kitchen * Dobby. * Winky. * Other House-elves. Complete School Year Hogwarts begins at 11, A.M on September 1st. They go to Kings Cross Station, and go to Platform 9.and 3/4.They board the Hogwarts train. During the train ride, students play gamesand talk about the summer. Then a large lady comes with the snack cart and students buy food to eat. Some of the foods include: Pumpkin Pasties,Licorice Wands, Caludron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Choclate Frogs. Then the students dress in their robes. Once the train stops, The students leave their luggage, (It appears in the dormitorys later) get off the train. Hagrid the gathers the "firs' years" to travel on boats to the front of the school. The rest of the school travels in a Carriage. The Welcoming Feast is taken place in the Great Hall. First years, get sorted with the Sorting Hat and are put into their own houses. The Quidditch team trials and Flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of October 13: the Halloween feast. Decorations include giant carved pumpkins and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical items. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday. After January 1st, the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade. Then the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holiday changes every year. During these holidays, the students are allowed to go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week. In the evening before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. All staff and students leave Hogwarts during the summer except for the caretaker and gamekeeper. Daily Routines The day begins at 7:30 a.m. Breakfast is in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a swarm of hundreds of owls. A bell chiming signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There is a break between the second class and the next class, making for three classes and a break right before lunch. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes. Dinner is served in the Great Hall towards night-fall. After which the students are expected to be in their common rooms for studying and talking amongst their friends. There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for every year. First Years First years, start at the age of 11 after they purchase their books, wands,magical creatures, (owls, rats,or frogs) clothes etc: Around forty students per year are sorted into the four houses. First years, go to Kings Cross Station and go through Platform 9.3/4. They arrive in Hogsmeade and the first years get off first. They travel by boat across the lake, and travel into the Entrance Courtyard. Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and Flying. Second Years In the Second Year at Hogwarts, they are 12-13. These students are allowed in the carriages pulled by Thestrals. The classes are Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms. Third Years Third Years, usually are 13-14. These students have the same privileges as the second year, except they get to pick an elective class, and their allowed to go to Hogsmeade. The classes are the same as the Second Year, as they get the same, and are more advanced. Fourth Years Fourth Years, are usually 14-15. Its the same as the Third Years, as they get to pick two electives, and are also allowed into Hogsmeade. Fourth Years, are given more work to prepare for the O.W.L 's. s '''Fifth Years: '''fifth years are usually 15-16. Its different from Fourth years, as they take their O.W.L's. Harry Potter's O.W.L's were interrupted by Fred and George. The O.W.L's advise what jobs you can take in the Wizarding World. Also, the N.E.W.T's are being advised to what job students can take. And also, they can be elected as prefects for each house by the Headmaster. Sixth Years Sixth years are usually 16-17. Sixth years take their N.E.W.T's basing on their O.W.L's. Sixth years may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a fee of twelve Galleons. Depending on the minimum requirements of the professor teaching the subject at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. If the student doesn't meet those requirements, they cannot attend the N.E.W.T -level classes, having to repeat the O.W.L's -level classes and the fifth-year exams. While students do have the opportunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who begin studying N.E.W.T-level subjects in their sixth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the seventh year, and sit the N.E.W.T. exam in that subject. Sixth year students are initially excited to have more free time, but this extra time is intended to help them study and do homework, as many, if not all, teachers assign more homework and give more difficult lessons in their N.E.W.T -level classes. Seventh Years Seventh Years are usually 17-18. This is the final year at Hogwarts. This is the year when they take their final N.E.W.T's. In the seventh year, they are allowed to be Head-Boys and Head-Girls. Category:Fifth Years